


Možná v příštím životě

by secretsuperhero1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Denial, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, no happy ending
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: Poté co Thanos zabije Tonyho v bitvě, Steve má problémy se s tím vypořádat.Ale to je v pořádku, protože ví, že Tony se k němu brzy vrátí.





	Možná v příštím životě

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/gifts).
  * A translation of [maybe in another life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871081) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 



> This amazing story was written by cptxrogers. It broke my heart when I read it and it keeps on breaking my heart every time I re-read it.  
> That’s why I wanted to translate it into Czech and I want to thank cptxrogers for allowing me to do so.  
> Hope you enjoy my translation!  
> \---  
> Tuto úžasnou povídku má na svědomí cptxrogers. Když jsem ji četla, zlomila mi srdce a láme mi ho pokaždé, když ji čtu znovu.  
> Proto jsem ji chtěla přeložit do češtiny, abyste si ji mohli také přečíst v případě, že se s angličtinou nekamarádíte.  
> Doufám, že se vám můj překlad bude líbit.

Když si Steve vybavil onen den, jeho vzpomínky mu přišly nereálné, skoro jako kdyby sledoval film o životě někoho úplně jiného.

Viděl, jak Thanos popadl Tonyho za krk. I navzdory bitevní vřavě slyšel mučivé skřípání Tonyho brnění. Thanos znechuceně pohlédl dolů na Tonyho a odhodil ho stranou stejně bezohledně, jako kdyby zaplácl mouchu.

Steve viděl Tonyho letět vzduchem a narazit do betonové zdi tak tvrdě, až ji rozdrtil. Slyšel odporný skřípot, jak se na Tonyho sesypala hromada trosek.

Nejasně si vybavuje, jak běžel k té hromadě, odhazoval stranou beton a kov, hrabal se v troskách, dokud klouby na jeho rukou nezačaly krvácet a rukavice se mu nepřilepily ke kůži.

Ale nejjasněji si vybavuje, že když Tonyho našel, jeho brnění bylo rozpárané na kousky a půda pod jeho tělem se zbarvila do šarlatova.

Obloukový reactor v Tonyho hrudi zaprskal a zhasl, a když Steve serval masku z Tonyho obličeje, jeho oči byly prázdné a vyhaslé, hleděly do prázdna. Nedýchal.

Steve slyšel někoho křičet, pak si uvědomil, že to křičel on. Zvuky bitvy ustoupily do pozadí, zatímco s hrůzou zíral na rozdrcenou skořápku Tonyho brnění ležícího v kaluži krve.

Mohlo to být o celé hodiny později, když ucítil dotek ruky na svém rameni. Ulice okolo mezitím utichly a potemněly. “Steve,” Natasha promluvila, zatímco si rukávem utírala oči. “Je pryč, Steve.”

Ne, rozhodl se Steve. Ne, tohle jednoduše nemohl přijmout. Ne když konečně začali spravovat tu trhlinu mezi nimi, začali jeden druhému věřit a znovu spolu pracovat. Ne když konečně našli cestu zpátky jeden k druhému.

Rozhodl se, že Tonyho zachrání. Byl ostatně Kapitán Amerika, a zachraňování lidí bylo v jeho popisu práce.

________________________________________

Od té doby se mu o Tonym zdálo každou noc. Někdy pozoroval Tonyho padat, natáhl se, aby ho chytil, ale kovové prsty brnění vyklouzly z jeho sevření. Ale většinu nocí se mu zdálo o obyčejných dnech ve věži. O tom, jak on a Tony společně vařili nebo koukali na film. O tom, jak Steve stál v Tonyho dílně a obdivoval kreativní chaos, který v ní panoval.

V jeho snech se Tony vždycky usmál a vytkl mu, že se tak strachuje. “Mám se fajn,” obrátil oči v sloup. “Nedělej si o mně starosti. A nedělej si starosti ani o sebe. Nebudeš sám dlouho.”

“Řekni mi, co mám udělat,” Steve žadonil. “Udělám cokoliv. Prosím. Jen mi řekni, jak tě mám přivést zpět.”

Tony pokrčil jedním ramenem. “Kéž bych to věděl, Cape.”

________________________________________

Uspořádali mu památeční obřad. Nějaká velká událost v New Yorku, kde se ukázala většina superhrdinů, aby složila poklonu Tonyho památce.

Rhodes měl proslov. Musel být velmi dojemný.

Steve na obřad nešel. Jaký by to mělo smysl na Tonyho vzpomínat? On se brzy vrátí. Jako kdyby něco tak mrzkého jako smrt mohlo někoho jako Tony Stark zastavit.

Tony se vrátí, tím si Steve byl jistý. Nehodlal po něm truchlit.

________________________________________

Steve to uslyšel jako první. Tým v tu chvíli bojoval s armádou Doombotů, kteří z bůhvíjakého důvodu pochodovali směrem k Central Parku.

Thor se pohyboval ve vzduchu, střílel po robotech blesky, které je zapalovaly, zatímco Sam kroužil pod ním a dorážel zbývající roboty.

Nat a Clint byli na cestě do Doomova podzemního bunkru, aby ho dostali přímo na místě. Steve a Bucky se pohybovali na zemi, chránili civilisty a směřovali Doomboty směrem k Thorovi.

Zbloudilý paprsek proletěl okolo jeho ucha a ramenem mu náhle projela bolest, jak se ho paprsek dotkl. Zakymácel se, bolest na okamžik vyřadila jeho zrak.

“Steve!” slyšel Buckyho křičet. Ale slyšel ještě něco dalšího, stěží na okraji svého sluchu: vysoký tón repulsorů.

Steve se pousmál, zatímco se mu podlomila kolena a padl na zem. Ten zvuk byl tak povědomý, že mu přišlo, jako kdyby celou dobu čekal na okamžik, kdy se vrátí do jeho života. Všechno už teď bude v pořádku.

Když znovu otevřel oči, neviděl rudozlaté brnění, neslyšel hlas, který by si z něj utahoval přes vysílačku. Viděl jen Buckyho, který doběhl k němu a popadl jeho štít, aby ho ochránil před Doomboty.

Po Tonym nebylo nikde ani vidu, ale Steve ho slyšel. Věděl, co to znamenalo. Znamenalo to, že Tony byl naživu a vracel se zpátky.

________________________________________

Příště se to stalo pozdě v noci. Steve se propracovával skrze tlustou hromádku zpráv, snažil se je dodělat před zítřejším setkáním týmu. Tým potřeboval, aby je vedl. Potřebovali, aby byl silný. Musel je teď chránit.

Jeho levé oko škubalo jako vždycky, když byl unavený. Slova zprávy, kterou zrovna četl, se mu rozplývala před očima do nesrozumitelných klikyháků.

Steve zíral na papír a přemýšlel, proč mu připadá tak vzdálený. Proč všechno bylo pohyblivé a matoucí, jako kdyby se stěny pokoje okolo něj rozpouštěly.

Najednou za sebou ucítil něčí přítomnost. Někdo se konějšivě dotkl jeho ramenou.

“Ahoj, Cape,” pronesl povědomý hlas přívětivě. “Stýskalo se ti po mně?”

________________________________________

“Říká se tomu rozštěpení osobnosti,” pověděl mu Sam. “Jde o způsob, jak se vypořádat s traumatem. To, že ho zažíváš, neznamená, že jsi slabý.”

Steve automaticky přikývl. Chtěl Samovi vyhovět, i když bylo jasné, že Sam to nechápal.

“Ale Steve, tohle není zdravé. Abys mohl dělat to, co děláš, musíš být schopen odlišit představy od reality. Potřebuješ profesionální pomoc.”

“Svou práci stále můžu dělat,” utrhl se na něj Steve.

“Nejde mi o tvou práci, jde mi o tebe. Pokud se s tím nevypořádáš, mohl bys nechtěně někomu ublížit.” Sam vypadal vážně, ale jeho slova nic neznamenala. Lidé, kteří se pohybovali ve Steveově blízkosti, vždycky skončili zranění. Nebylo nic, co by s tím mohl udělat.

“Zabije tě to,” řekl Sam, starost jasně vepsaná v jeho tváři.

Dobře, pomyslel si Steve. Aspoň takhle by mohl Tonyho znovu spatřit.

________________________________________

Další den, další mise, všechny splývaly dohromady v nekonečné přehlídce fádního násilí. Identifikovat cíl, sejmout cíl, smýt ze sebe stopy boje, opakovat.

Bylo to jako chodit pod vodou. Všechno mu připadalo vzdálené a nepodstatné.

Bojovali zrovna se skupinou démonů povolaných z nějaké pekelné dimenze nebo odjinud. Šlo o odporná stvoření, která plivala plameny a měla ostré, jedovaté drápy. Steve od sebe kopem odehnal jednoho z nich a dalšího praštil svým štítem do hlavy.

A potom Steve koutkem oka zahlédl přívětivou modrou záři odrážející se od jasně červeného kovu. Steveovo srdce se rozbušilo rychleji, když se rozhlédl a spatřil, jak Tonyho přišpendlila k zemi skupina démonů.

Ty bestie se na něj rychle snesly, hromadily se jedna na druhé, aby se k němu dostaly. Steve ani na okamžik neuvažoval a vrhl se ze svého úkrytu přímo do středu boje.

“Steve!” Natashin ostrý hlas šlo slyšet přes celé bojiště. “Steve, vrať se zpátky! Není to bezpečné!”

Steve ji ignoroval. Musel se dostat k Tonymu. Proč Natasha nemohla vidět, že Tony potřeboval jejich pomoc?

Zatímco uháněl směrem ke skupině démonů a oháněl se svým štítem před sebou, ohlédl se a spatřil Natashu. Už se netvářila naštvaně. Teď vypadala jenom smutně.

________________________________________

Steve potřeboval zjistit víc informací. Potřeboval vědět, jak pomoct Tonymu; jestli by měl začít stavět portál, který by ho transportoval zpět, nebo seslat kouzlo, které by Tonymu posloužilo jako průvodce, nebo prostě počkat, dokud Tony nenajde cestu domů. Potřeboval mluvit se Stephenem Strangem.

Jeho návštěva ve Strangeově new yorské svatyni zabrala déle, než by se Steveovi líbilo. Připadal si nepříjemně jako pokusný králík, když ho Strange prohlížel a všelijak do něj šťouchal různými nástroji a podrobil ho sérii testů. Bylo divné, že Strange strávil víc času tím, že ho prohlížel lékařským vybavením, než ho testoval za pomoci magických nástrojů.

“Musíš mi pozorně naslouchat,” Strange prohlásil pevným hlasem, jakmile testování skončilo. “Tyto vize nemají mystickou povahu. Jsou psychologického rázu.”

“Tohle ti pověděla tvá magie?” pronesl Steve sarkasticky, přezíravost zřetelná v jeho hlase. Jako kdyby potřeboval čaroděje, aby ho poučoval o světě okolo. Měl si uvědomit, že Strange to nepochopí.

“Ne, Kapitáne, tohle není magie, ale neurobiologie. V tvé primární zrakové kůře dochází k abnormální aktivitě. To má za následek, že spatřuješ věci, které tu ve skutečnosti nejsou. Tyto halucinace tě přiměly věřit, že Tony je naživu a s tebou, ale to není pravda. Musíš se s tím smířit.”

To bylo jádro problému, že ano? Steve doopravdy _nevěřil_ , že by Tony byl naživu. Důkazy vypovídající o opaku byly ohromující. Ale kdykoliv Tonyho spatřil, prostě _věděl_ , že tu Tony byl s ním. Toto vědomí představovalo větší jistotu než všechno ostatní v jeho životě. Jak by ho mohl ignorovat? Jak by mohl Tonyho znovu opustit?

________________________________________

Dnešní den byl dlouhý a odpočinout si bylo fajn. Ráno trénovali velmi tvrdě; zasloužili si přestávku.

Tony mu vyprávěl vtipnou historku o tom, jak ho jednou z luxusního hotelu pronásledovala skupina bulvárních reportérů, kteří si mysleli, že se dvořil manželce prezidenta Chile. Steve se smál, zatímco Tony popisoval, jak se snažil uniknout a schovával se ve skříni na čistící prostředky.

Tony měl vždycky v zásobě tak dobré příběhy. Steve miloval způsob, jakým je vyprávěl, tak energicky a zároveň skromně a živě.

Steve se stále chichotal, když uslyšel, jak se dveře za ním otevřely. Snažil se skrýt své otrávení, že je přerušili, a otočil se, aby se podíval, kdo to je.

Bucky vešel dovnitř, jeho tvář stažená. “Steve,” pronesl velmi opatrně. “Steve, děláš to znovu.”

________________________________________

Steve se projednou probudil v teple. Nezdálo se mu nic o ledu nebo pádu, aspoň nic, co by si pamatoval. Jeho postel byla útulná a pohodlná.

Otočil se na druhý bok a spatřil Tonyho, jeho vlasy rozházené a oči stále napůl zalepené spánkem. “Dobrý ráno, Cape,” zamumlal Tony s jemným úsměvem na rtech.

Něco se pohybovalo na okraji Steveovy mysli a nedávalo mu to klidu. Existovalo něco, co měl dneska udělat.

“Dobré ráno, Tony,” řekl a odhrnul vlasy z Tonyho čela. Tony otočil hlavu a přitiskl svou tvář ke Steveově ruce.

Ah, co na tom záleželo. Cokoliv měl udělat, pravděpodobně nebylo důležité. Raději zůstane tady s Tonym, na místě, kde se cítil v bezpečí a pohodlně.

_______________________________________

Někdo bušil na jeho dveře. Steve to ignoroval. Pravděpodobně to byl jenom Fury, který ho znovu přišel poučovat. Nebo někdo z jeho týmu, kdo by se snažil usmívat, ale nepodařilo by se mu skrýt lítost, kterou cítili, když se na něj podívali.

Steve nepotřeboval ničí lítost.

Kolik bylo hodin? Rolety byly stažené, ale do pokoje pronikalo slabé bledé světlo.

Bušení na dveře nakonec ustalo a Steve zhluboka vydechl.

Otočil se, aby pohlédl na Tonyho. “Oni to nechápou,” prohlásil rezolutně.

Tony povzdechl a vzal Steveovu tvář do dlaně, přejel palcem po jeho tváři. “Nechápou,” přitakal.

“Není to fér,” Steve prohlásil. Nebylo pro něj obvyklé, aby trucoval, ale už ho nebavilo, jak neustále o všechno přicházel. “Zasloužíme si být šťastní. Kdy konečně budeme moct být šťastní?”

Tonyho tváří na okamžik probleskl smutek, než ho zamaskoval až podezřele nenuceným pokrčením ramen. “Možná v příštím životě,” pronesl.


End file.
